T W O F A C E D
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Ugh, my head.. It hurts so badly; Wha.. what happened last night? I can't remember anything.. Why is it so cold in here? Would it kill someone to turn up the heat in this stupid room? ..Room? Where in Shuggazoom am I?


_**~Note: This fanfiction will be rated T or M; Nothing in this fiction is intended for children under the age of 12..or for people who just can't handle gore. Do not say I didn't warn you all :)~**_

_**Hi you lovely readers~! Just got done listening to another epic vocaloid song; While I was listening to it, I was hit with inspiration for this fiction featuring everyone's favorite little yellow monkey~ **_

_**Look up the song: Bacterial Contamination by Hatsune Miku; You'll see immediately why I chose to write this fiction once you listen to the song~**_

_**Hope you guy like the song~!**_

* * *

Ugh, my head.. It hurts so badly; Wha.. what happened last night? I can't remember anything..

Why is it so cold in here? Would it kill someone to turn up the heat in this stupid room?

..Room? Where in Shuggazoom am I? This isn't a room that would suit Shuggazoom City very well.

I sit up, I guess I got up to quickly, because my head began to pound even more so once I actually began to move.

Agh! It hurts so badly!

I bury my hands in my face; Why does my head hurt so much..?

...

Okay, okay.. My headache had eased up just a little bit; Maybe at least now, I can finally get out of this place.

That's when I finally got a better look at my surroundings; This definitely was not a room meant for Shuggazoom.

..For any world, in that matter.

It's dark in here, I could tell that right off the bat.

There wasn't much decorating done to the room, the room was really dull; No color in it whatsoever. It was like being in a child's nightmare.

I didn't see much furniture in the room either; Only a few broken toys that laid lifeless on the floor.

I couldn't find any windows either; Huh, so much for finding a source of light in here.

Geez, maybe there's a thermostat in this weird place; I'm freezing my tail off right now!

I searched the room for what had seemed like hours; Sadly, I didn't find a thermostat. I could feel the room getting colder by the minute.

My hands traveled along the dusty wall; Geez, would it kill someone to dust in this place? I mean, seriously, someone could have an allergic reaction in this place.

That's when I felt something odd as I ran my hand over it.

"...I wonder what it could be." I mumbled to myself as I leaned in to get a closer look at what I had just ran my fingers over.

...What **is **that?

I removed as much dust as I could to get a better look at it.

...

It's a crease in the wall; Ha, looks like someone didn't spend as much time as they thought cementing these walls.

Maybe the crease was a secret pathway or something..? Only one way to find out.

"BOOM BOOM WAKEUP!" I screeched as I pounded on the wall.

Ugh! I haven't done anything but crack the wall! Guess i'll have to try again..

**THUD!**

**THUD! **

**THUD!**

**THUD! **

The wall finally began to crumble and fall; I quickly stepped back so I wouldn't be hit.

A sudden gust of dust followed the crumbled wall once it hit the ground; It left me coughing and wheezing like a maniac.

Ugh, dust sure loves to make people miserable..

My eyes widened once I was able to see clearly again; It was a narrow staircase, with two lit lanterns on each side.

...

Well, at least I was right about the secret staircase part, right?

I grabbed a lantern and began to head carefully down the stairs, having not even a clue about what I was going to face down there; Hey, it beats staying in that freaky room and freezing to death.

It wasn't as cold as it was in that room than it was down here, I was thankful for that, I don't know what I would've done if it was even colder down there.

It was hard to see down there though, it was like a huge fog had been trapped in this place for centuries; Well, at least I have the lantern, I could see somewhat clearly down there..

Who knows what I might find down here? Maybe it'll be something good.

Only one way to find out..


End file.
